There are many electrically powered chairs that raise the seat to different heights. And there are manual chairs that allow users to apply manual forces to move the chairs rather than by simply flipping on a power switch. Some manual chairs let a person stand and move in a standing position.
A manual chair has many physical and emotional advantages over a power chair. Physical movement benefits the cardiovascular, muscular and respiratory systems. Manually turning a wheel creates a direct relationship between your body and your motion, like riding a bike. The physical device reacts instantaneously to your actions. It provides a more dynamic feeling than moving a switch and being propelled by a motor.
The benefits of changing heights include the basic emotional advantage of looking eye-to-eye with standing people. A user can pull up to any table, and sit at the same height as anyone else, even if they are on stools. A user can reach objects in cabinets and closets just like a standing person. A user can cook and do other tasks at appliances designed for standing people, so homes do not have to be renovated. Parents in wheelchairs can be higher than their children. And children in wheelchairs can be raised to a level that makes it easier for the parents to feed, clean and take care of them.